How long has it been?
by Melody Bellerose
Summary: Naruto is wondering how long it's been since he's made love to his wife. Hinata can't answer the quesion so Naruto fixes that problem. R&R please.


**So I'm trying to work on my erotic writing. It's a new thing I'm trying and I need to work at it to get better. Tell what you think and even give me some tips on how to improve. I'm open to suggestions.**

* * *

Hinata was relaxing in her bed. Boruto was out on a mission and Himawari was sleeping at her friends house so Hinata took the time to clean the entire house from top to bottom.

She loved her children with all her heart but they completely destroyed her house on a daily basis. Especially Boruto, even though he sincerely tried not to. He was just like a typhoon of mud every day.

After cleaning the entire house, of which she even got ahold of the kids' rooms, she took a long bath and even read her book while relaxing. Then she was in bed, with one of her Naruto's shirts on, finishing her book.

When Naruto had first offered her to wear his shirts to sleep, she declined. Surely her beasts were too big and they would ruin his shirts. Her night gown was two sizes too big around her waist because she'd rather her breasts be comfortable. Her overly large bust already caused her neck and back to hurt, she didn't need the boobs themselves to hurt from being squeezed.

However, Naruto just laughed at her and shoved the shirt over her head. To her utter and complete surprise, the shirt fit loosely. Her breasts were comfortable covered, as was her backside.

When she looked up at Naruto, she realized why. His chest was so incredibly wide. Not compared to his best friend, who was lean and somewhat lanky. Naruto was six foot three of nothing but pure power.

She loved him to death.

A slight movement caught her eye and she looked up. Naruto was standing in the doorway, watching her read. Their bed was pointed toward the door. Something about being able to attack first. Naruto let her have free reign on what she wanted the house to look like but he adjusted the furniture here and there to make it easier if someone were to ever attack them.

Hinata though he was too paranoid but he should be, after everything he's been through.

"Naruto?" Hinata took in his tired blue eyes, and exhausted face.

"Where is Himawari?" Hinata knew that Naruto kept one eye on Boruto at all times, even when he was so busy with work that he had to actually sleep at his office. Naruto knew where Boruto was at all times and Hinata kept the same watch over Hinamori. They worked as a team.

"Sleeping at a friends house." Hinata said kindly.

"I guess that's why the house smells so lemony fresh." He tossed her a tired grin.

She giggled, before she smiled lovingly at her husband, "Why don't you go take a shower, Naruto? Then we can go to sleep. You're off tomorrow, right?"

He nodded, slowly moving toward the bathroom that is connected to their room. He grabbed his robe on the way.

Hinata was nearing the end of her book. The couple in the book finally get married and they were in a hotel room in France for their honeymoon. Naruto walked back in the room as Hinata was reading their love making scene.

"You readin' one of your pervy books again, Hina?"

Naruto's voice made her jump and she blushed, sending him a playful glare before going back to her book. She would just finish up the last few pages and then set it down.

Everything was quiet for a moment, however, Hinata didn't notice because she was enamored with her book.

"How long has it been since we made love, Hina?" Naruto's voice was deep and it made Hinata's body heat.

She looked at him, really trying to remember and couldn't, "Um, I don't know."

Naruto sighed, and suddenly the exhaustion in his face changed to hunger. He watched her, "Here I have one of the sexiest kunoichi's in the leaf village and I've been completely ignoring you." He stalked his way toward her.

Hinata blushed seven shades of crimson, "N-Naruto it's not that big of a deal."

His palms laid flat on the end of their bed where her feet were. Her legs were bare, she was only wearing his shirt and her panties, after all, so everything remained uncovered except for right before her upper thighs.

"Yes it is." Naruto watched her with intense blue eyes, "I heard one of the younger ninja's talking about you today. They saw you come in with my lunch and flirted with you. Apparently, you were so focused on coming to clean the house that you completely ignored them."

Hinata faintly remembered a man trying to ask her for Raman but, as her husband said, she was coming home to clean. Hinata blushed deeper, "W-well yes, but he was just a kid, Naruto—"

"I'm know." Naruto continued to watch her, "But then he made the comment that you were way too sexy to be a house wife, and I have to say I agree." Hinata tried to say something but Naruto continued, "Then he said that I'm probably not fucking you right, which is when he realized I was standing behind him. He's right though." Naruto's large hand grasped her ankle and he kissed the inside of it, "I haven't been. Put your book down, Hina."

She closed the book and set it on her nightstand, next to her lamp, the only light in the room. Naruto kissed her ankle again, then began to work his way down her leg. Kissing gently and occasionally skimming his teeth over her smooth leg. When he reached her thigh, Hinata began to feel his tongue tracing the area that he bit.

"Na-Naruto—" she tried to catch his attention.

"Shhhhh, Hina." His voice was soft but so deep. His fluffy black robe was soft as she curled her other leg around his body. Both of his large hands skimmed the outside of her thighs as Naruto continued his onslaught of kisses, bites and licks, but to her other thigh this time.

The junction between her legs was getting more and more soaked the longer Naruto teased her. Finally, he spread her legs all the way apart.

"A thong, Hina?" Naruto's eyes met hers, "Where you hoping for something?"

Hinata blushed and bit her lip, "Um, m-maybe."

Naruto grinned, obviously delighted that she wanted to make love as well, "I'm happy to make you happy, Hina." With that, Naruto tugged on the thong and it disintegrated in his hands.

Hinata doesn't complain, she bought cotton underwear just for that reason. It was cheap and when her and her husband actually do have sex, he destroyed her underwear every time. No use in spending an obscene amount of money on some lacy underwear that is going to be destroyed anyway.

"Mmmmm." Naruto hummed low in his throat as he took in Hinata. Then, with out any warning, he attacked her.

Hinata shrieked as her clit was sucked in to Naruto's mouth with no mercy. They'd been married for so long that Naruto just knew exactly how to get Hinata off.

And he did it well.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as Naruto buried himself even deeper in to her pussy. Hinata's breathing was labored as Naruto made her body climb up high. He spread her thighs as far as they will go, and considering Hinata was pretty limber, that's pretty damn far.

Her legs began to shake as he brought her to the edge. Then he eased a finger in to her and groaned when he realized just how wet she was. That's what threw Hinata off of the edge and in to the abyss. She screamed as she came, shaking violently as Naruto prolonged her climax.

When she regain her ability to think, Naruto was kissing her neck gently. Her arms instinctively wrapped around him and she buried her hands in his incredibly soft hair.

"Good lord." Hinata mumbled, causing Naruto to laugh in to her neck.

"I missed you." Naruto ground his hips in to her center, causing electric shocks to travel up and down her legs as his erection ground against her clit.

"I missed you too." Hinata mumbled. She locked her legs around his waist and flipped him on to his back.

Blonde eyebrows shot up in surprise and then the Hokage was chuckling at his wife, "Princess Hinata, what would your father think?"

Hinata blushed, "That I'm doing my wifely duty by pleasing my husband." Slowly, Hinata untied the stash on his robe, which she pulled open after flinging the stash across the clean room.

The brunette beauty leaned down and kissed the center of his wide chest.

"Wifely duty, huh?" Naruto's voice was strained. Grey eyes glanced up to see intense blue eyes watching her, "Don't you think— ugh."

The grunt that came out of the Hokage was one full of surprise and pleasure as his wife practically swallowed his manhood hole.

"Good lord Hinata." Naruto groaned, his hand on her head as she released him and engulfed him once more. Her tongue swirled around his head before engulfing his penis once again. "Hina—stop—I'm going too—"

Hot, warm, and wet. He shot in to her mouth quickly and copiously.

Hinata pulled off of his penis with a pop, licking her lips as she tucked her hair behind her ear innocently.

She smiled, a job well done.

Naruto's bright blue eyes met hers as he came down from his orgasm. He smiled at her crookedly, "I love you."

She giggled and opened her mouth to say it back but Naruto flipped her on to her back. She squeaked when he bit her on her shoulder hard and didn't even have time to say anything before Naruto inserted himself in one swift, smooth motion.

Hinata cried out. It had been a while since they had sex so Naruto slowly began to slide in and out of his hot wife while she adjusted to his length. As soon as Hinata moaned and arches her back, Naruto began his assault.

The two of them had never really spoken about rough sex or otherwise, but that's exactly what they had. Rough, nearly bruising sex. Naruto was a jinjuriki after all, he was incredibly strong. Hinata was the almighty Princess Hyuga. Her family was known for being strong.

Which is why Naruto flipped her on to all fours and pounded her face in to her pillow. Hinata cried, "Naruto!"

Naruto could feel her insides quivering, so he tugged her back against his chest, still pounding away at her, and bit her neck while swirling his finger around her engorged clit.

Hinata screamed when she came, clenching the Hokage's dick so hard that Naruto grunted when he released inside of her. His hands traveled down her lean body and he held her hips to him as he emptied himself inside of his sexy wife.

Hinata fell forward, face first in to her pillow, her breathing labored. Naruto pulled out of her gently, before laying down beside her and pulling her to him. He rested his forehead against hers as her eyes opened to watch him.

"I love you, Hina." Naruto grinned at her.

She blushed, "I love you too Naruto, but I can't believe you only had sex with me because one of your subordinates said something about me being good looking." She rolled her eyes.

Naruto laughed, "Hina, he said you were hot, which you are. Everyone knows it. It's why Sakura invited you with her to go shopping for medical supplies. More people are worried about how to speak to the incredibly hot girl than how to speak to Mrs. Uchiha."

"Really?" Hinata is surprised.

Naruto nodded, kissing her forehead, "It's no secret that you're hot, but that's okay. I'm the only one that gets to have you."

Hinata giggled, blushing, "You're right." She leaned up and kissed his lips, before turning over on her side. Naruto pulled his wife to his chest and sighed, content to fall asleep and now exhausted to his bones.


End file.
